


Beholder

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Even blind men can see beauty.





	

“You’re beautiful,” Chirrut says, holding onto his staff and propping his chin on the curve of his fist.   


“How do you know? You’re blind,” Baze huffs back at the younger man. He’s still not looking at him. He’s still _angry_ at him for the stupid thing which was totally stupid and to which his resulting anger is entirely disproportionate, but my Force, when he’s upset, does he like to remain upset.  


“You know I’ve stroked every inch of your skin.”  


“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean you know what I look like.”  


“Doesn’t it? I know the imperfections in your nostrils, how one is slightly wider than the other. I know the way your skin is less sensitive under one ear than the other. I know the way your hair feels, underneath, where people’s eyes don’t go.”  


Okay, so that’s helping his mood a little. Baze grunts in a ‘shut up’ way that means ‘please do not’.

“I know… the way your breathing shifts when you’re thinking of ways to solve a problem for someone, and the way your voice goes soft around children. I know the way you hold doors for people, and offer to share whatever you have.”  


“Chirrut, that isn’t beauty.”  


“Oh, but it _is_. Your spirit - your _Force_ \- that is beautiful. That is why I love you.”  


Baze startles, and gruffs: “I’m still mad.”  


“I know you are.”  


“…fine. Come here…” He cocks his head, knowing Chirrut will hear that, too. He grunts a little as the man sits beside him, and fights the smile that threatens.  


“You also have a nice ass.”  


“Had to spoil it, didn’t you?” Baze snorts. “You _almost_ made it.”  


“What? It is a nice ass.”  


Baze whacks his fingers on his staff. He still feels fuzzy inside, but the light-hearted addition makes moving on from the emotional declarations easier. He hates how smart his Chirrut can be. _Hates_.


End file.
